We Wouldn't Make it Five Miles
by xAthenax
Summary: When Madge stops Katniss volunteering for Prim, Gale and Katniss decide it's time to leave, but what lies beyond the wood?
1. Chapter 1

The air is warm out here, the sun on our backs as we look out over the breathtaking valley. I take a slice of cheese and put it on my bit of bread. If only today had been a normal holiday it would have been a moment I'd remember for the rest of my life.

"We could do it you know," Gale says quietly.

I look to see that he is picking at his bread. "What?"

"Leave the district. Run off. Live in the woods. You and I, we could make it," says Gale.

I catch his big, grey eyes and I can see the determination in his eyes. He means and believes every word.

"We wouldn't make it five miles," I croak finally.

I think of Prim, my darling sister and Gales two brothers and sister. They need us here, at least one of us. But I can't deny it. A part of me, the dishonorable, cowardly side years for Gale's idea to be true.

Just Gale and I, alone in the woods. I smile, just a little. Gale says the only time I smile is in the woods... No. I shake the thought out of my head and sigh loudly. We can't leave, so why bother talking about it?

The conversation takes another strange turn to kids.

"I don't want kids," I cut across him abruptly.

Gale and I are just friends, that's all we'll ever be. We squabble too much.

"I might if I didn't live here," He shrugs.

He wouldn't have any trouble, I think. Gale's good-looking, strong and can hunt. I'm not blind, I know all the girls fell for him a long time ago and it makes me jealous when they whisper about him.

We finish up and decide to go down to the lake to fish.

"We can get something for tonight," he adds with a flash of a reassuring smile.

He never lies to me. I know how nervous he is; it's his brother Rory's first year at the reaping. But sometime it helps to play pretend. I close my eyes and think of Prim. Yes it's much better to pretend.

By late morning we have a dozen fish, a bag of greens and best of all, a large quantity of strawberries.

We stop off by the Hobb, a sort of black market of the district. There are benefits to having the worst looked after district. Starving peacekeepers tend to be a lot more lenient than others.

In the end we've managed to pull together bread, salt and chunks of paraffin. After that we stop by the mayors house to sell half the strawberries. It isn't the mayor who answers though, but his daughter Madge.

"Pretty dress," Gale says as we both look at her expensive white dress.

She shoots him an anxious look then drops her eyes to her feet. "If I'm going to the capitol, I want to look nice."

I feel the air around Gale tense and before I can stop him he speaks, "What can you have? Five entries? I had six when I was twelve."

I shake my head and Madge hands me the money, "Good luck Katniss."

I try to smile, "You too."

And then she's gone. I give Gale a look of disapproval but I know he was speaking the truth. It's funny how the truth is just so hard to accept.

"See you in the square," I say when we've divided our spoils.

"Wear something pretty," He says flatly.

When I get home I change into a blue dress my mother has left out for me. I braid my hair. It takes me longer than usual because my hands are slightly shaking.

They only stop when Prim peeps her head in the door frame. "You look beautiful," she says, her voice reduced to a whisper.

I smile and pull her into a hug, "Your names only been entered once, remember that. Gales is in forty-two times."

I realise I've said the wrong thing; Prim cries over dead insects. Of course she'll worry about Gale.

"Tuck your tail in little duck," I say, fixing her blouse.

"Quack," she giggles.

I can't help laugh, "Quack yourself."

My smile fades as I see her face darken, "What's wrong Prim?" I ask.

She looks up at me with her innocent blue eyes, so unlike mine. "Katniss-" She begins like she regrets even thinking about what she's going to say, "-What. What would you do if Gale got picked?"

I wince and my gut twists. "I, I don't know Prim," I manage to croak. A pang of guilt hits me and I fiercely regret our rude parting.

"You know what they say about worrying?"

"What?" She asks.

"Don't."

This makes her smile and I usher off to dinner.

When the small hand reaches one on the clock we head to the square for the reaping, each age grouped together in peace keeper form. It's quite claustrophobic in the square with so many people. I'm stood among a group of sixteen years olds.

I look up at the two large glass balls, one with forty-two slips of paper covered in Gale's name. The other with Katniss Everdeen scrawled on twenty slips. Prim only has one I remind myself.

The mayor begins to recite the history of Panem, the rebellion and the hunger games. Effie Trinket, the pink lady starts up the steps. I think back to this morning when Gale tried to imitate her capitol accent. I spot him in the crowd and by the look on his face I know he's thinking the same thing.

His face darkens and I can almost feel how nervous he is from where I stand. I close my eyes as I realise Effie is pulling a piece of paper out of the glass ball. I can hear her saying my name over and over again in my head. Each time my name gets louder and my heart beats faster until she's screaming and I feel sick.

"Primrose Everdeen!"

I freeze, stunned into nothing.

She must have read the wrong name. Katniss, my name's Katniss. Prim couldn't. It can't be Prim. She's mistaken.

I watch my sister confirm my darkest thoughts and step out of her group. Her face is pale and she's shaking. I realise just how small she is. Someone from the seam catches me and then Madge is by my side. I get up and start towards Prim but she holds me back.

"No Katniss," She begs, "They'll kill you!"

I snatch my hand from her grip and turn to see Prim already on the stage. Effie is already calling out the boy, it's Peeta Mellark, the bakers boy. I'm too late. I'm too late. My legs move anyway.

My vision is blurry through the tears threatening to fall. The peacekeepers watch me and I see them raise their guns ready for the trouble I'm supposedly about to cause. I don't know what I'm about to do, all I know is it's too late.

"Katniss." I hear Gales voice behind me. Then his arms are around me and I'm pulled into his strong chest.

"Don't cry," he says, his voice a strained whisper, "For Prim."

I nod and steady myself as best as I can. I hate Madge, I could have volunteered. My eyes fall on Prim, my beautiful, little sister. She's trying to look brave but it's obvious she's terrified.

She senses my gaze and spots me on the outskirts of the penned people.

Suddenly Gale raises his three fingers, holding his little finger down with his thumb. From Effies facial expression I know everyone has followed.

"Prim," I manage to whisper, as she keeps her eyes trained on mine.

"Keep your eyes open," Gale says.


	2. Chapter 2

We Wouldn't Make it Five Miles

-Chapter Two-

Thank you guys for the great feedback! It's so encouraging to see such lovely reviews and it was completely unexpected! I really hope chapter two lives up to your expectations and that I stay in character. Thanks again!

Also, I don't own any of the characters and the hunger games. :) Sadbh.

* * *

They made me wait for what seemed an eternity but eventually I'm allowed to see my sister.

"Prim!" I scream as I push passed the peacekeeper and pull her into the biggest embrace. I can't do it. I can't do what Gale told me to do. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," I begin to sob over and over into her shoulder. I need to be strong for her but Prim is the only person I truly love. I hate the capitol. Every bad thing Gale's ever said about them are right.

"It's alright Katniss," Prim says. She shivers but she's so close I know she keeps forgetting to breathe. My sister keeps it together, the little girl who weeps for bugs, her eyes remain dry. "Just, just look after Lady and Buttercup. Please."

"Of course, anything." I say. I pull her closer and take in as much of her smell. The ribbons in her plaits have come undone and I try to fix them with my fumbling hands. How could they do this? How could they take such a small, innocent girl from her family? How could they let her. I choke on my last thought and I kiss her head.

"Stay strong Prim," I say. I feel a hand grip around my arm and I'm yanked away from my sister. My last image before the doors shut are Prims beautiful, blue eyes scarred with fear and tears.

I can't even look at Gale as he goes in after me. Suddenly I realise I'm alone with the peacekeeper and I ask to speak to the bakers boy. I can't sit out here on my own. I can't.

When I enter the room, his back is to me while he stares out the window. His family has come and gone. I watched his mother being forced out of the room, screaming for her son. The boy is paler than his blonde hair and he's shaking.

"I'll look after Prim," He says.

I freeze not sure how he knows it is me. Does he even know my name? I'm just the starving girl he threw bread to once, a long time ago. The painful memory cuts deep and all chance of responding disappears. To this day, I can never shake the connection between this boy, Peeta Mellark, and the bread that gave me hope.

"I won't let her die," he says. There's a determination in his voice, a new raw, strength from the shaking boy. I look at him up close. Sandy hair and blue eyes with the strength of a bear. He looked closer a relation to Prim then I ever will.

"Why?" I ask confused. Why would he put himself more at risk just to help Prim?

He appears to choke on his words at first and he takes a new interest in the ground. "For you," He says so quietly I think I am mistaken at first.

It hits me like a boulder to my face. My jaw falls and I lose my voice in the confusion. Me? Peeta Mellark would put his life further at stake for me?

A pained look crosses his face and I realise I've only caused him more pain.

"Thank you," I force myself to say but I mean it. The crease between my brow knots as the peacekeeper opens the door and orders for me to get out. "Thank you," I say again.

"Why were you in there?" Gale asks, pulling me to his side and we follow the peacekeeper to the exit of the building. I can't form a reply, I don't want to, I don't know why. My head pounds and throbs and it feels like I haven't slept in years, but something tells me I won't sleep a wink for a long time. By the time we get out of the building, Gale is the only thing that holds me upright. My legs have numbed and my knees buckled, if it were any other time I would be sure I was paralyzed.

The return to my house is a long and silent walk. People bow their heads low in respect when they see me and I can feel their eyes following me until I'm out of distance. Gale brings me the long way around to my house, completely out of his direction but there's less people in our way. It's still warm outside and there is a distant humming, not from the fence but from insects wings as they fly around us, completely oblivious to hole that has been ripped out of my heart.

"I don't want to go home," I say, stopping in my tracks.

Gale turns to look at me and I realise there are dark circles under his red eyes and his face is verging blotchy. I've never seen him cry since our fathers died. The thought of death makes my insides twist and I shake my head. I need him to understand, it's to raw to go home, I can't go back.

"There's too many capitol people around to go anywhere else," He says but I can tell he doesn't want to return to the house either. Finally he sighs, exasperated. He checks the area around us before leading me closer to the fence.

We stumble through the hole in the buzzing fence and disappear like ghosts into the sea of trees before us. The afternoon is rife with life but I do my best not to notice it, I just keep walking deeper and deeper into the thicket, even when the ground begins to descend into the valley. Gale stays my side in a comforting silence. His steps are impossible to hear; an instinct from hunting. I keep seeing Prims face and I don't know where she is now but she haunts my mind and I'm sure I'm trying to run from her.

"Katniss," Gale speaks up finally.

We're back in the meadow where we shared breakfast with each other this morning. His voice stops me and I have to lean against a thick tree for support. Before me the sun is beginning to set and casts a golden haze over the hills and forest that seems to run on for miles and miles. The lake in the middle of the valley glitters in the suns light. I didn't even get a chance to bring Prim here, and I know she would have loved it. Tears burst from my eyes when I realise I can't hold on any longer and my knees buckle, and then I fall. I let out this strange, gargled cry that sends some of the birds, hidden in the long grass, far up into the sky. This is followed by hysteric sobs and I slam my fists into the ground.

I don't even notice Gale sit down beside me, I don't even notice as he pulls me to him that there are tears trailing down his face. For Prim, or maybe me, or both.

He strokes my hair with his thumb while I soak his shirt. He doesn't tell me to stop, doesn't scold me for not being strong, he just holds me until the sun's gone down.

Dusk has fallen by the time my tear wells have ran dry and I've felt all the feelings I could feel. I'm a void in the world held together by the arms around me. If Gale lets go, I don't doubt I'll burn out like a dying star. It's ironic really, for the woods to be the only place I smile, it's the only place I've ever cried so much.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, pulling his soaking wet shirt from his warm chest. It's so wet it sticks to his skin. I slip down from his leg to sit between the two, sure he's lost all feeling in it.

He shakes his head and tightens his grip on me, leaning back against the bark of the tree. I turn around to see the sky is blood red blotched with purple bruises. My throat chokes on tears it expects to come but there's no more.

I know I should think of Prim only but I can't stop myself from recalling what Peeta Mellark said. A slight hope rekindles in the deepest pits of my soul but it's clouded with confusion. "For you," he said. I'm not stupid, I know what he meant and it makes my cheeks turn pink. I gulp and remember where I am, and who I'm with. He could be gone first for all I know...but what if he survived long enough to save Prim?

"We can't stay here any longer Katnip," I hear Gale mutter at me ear.

I come crashing back to now and my eyes widen. "So soon?" I think aloud.

He shoots me a pained look and a slight nod. "I don't want to but your mother, my family... They'll be worried."

A burning pain bubbles up through my body at the thought of my mother but I know she's feeling the same. "Alright," I choke.

He slides a hand up to my head and brushes my cheek with his thumb, his eyes locked on mine. He looks overtired and there's a crease on the top of his nose from frowning so much today. I call him my friend, but in the last year it's seemed to casual a word for what Gale is to me. A pang of longing shoots through my chest. I push passed his arms and put my own around him. His body is familiar to me – the way it moves, the smell of wood smoke now mixed with my tears, even the sound of his heart beating I know from quiet moments on a hunt – but this is the first time I really feel it, lean and hard-muscled against my own.

I want to think of him all the way back to the hole in the fence, even when we find a strawberry plant and he picks at least 20 but gives them all to me. But all I can think of is the baker boys last words to me, of Prims blouse sticking out of her skirt. The two combined leave me in a state of emptiness where Gale could turn me around and offer the world and I'd still feel nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

We Wouldn't Make it Five Miles

-Chapter Three-

Thank you guys for the great feedback! The reason Gale was a bit 'softer' than usual was because I felt if he had told Katniss to cop on and stop crying it would be extremely insensitive of him :P

Also, I don't own any of the characters and the hunger games. :) Sadbh.

Chapter Three

"Primrose Everdeen!"

I wake with a scream. My duvet's on the ground and there's sweat patches all over my shirt. I lean back into the pillow and stare up at the ceiling, desperately trying to catch my breath. My mother doesn't come for me this time, she stopped after the fifth nightmare. I crane my stiff neck to the right to see light filtering through the holes in the curtains. Finally, after what seemed an age, dawn has come.

Breakfast is a feast of fresh strawberries and crushed nuts but I can't find it in myself to eat. After the fifth spoon I give up and stick a plate on top of the bowl, and shove it into the press for later. I sit back down at the table and stare aimlessly out the window. There's a mockingjay perched on a tree, singing to its hearts content. Other than that the world is silent as if we're the only things left. I look over to the seat where Prim usually sits every morning but this time I don't cry. My heart feels like it's anchored down by the heaviest metal and I wince wishing it would go away. It wouldn't though. The uncertainty would be there for the long weeks to come. Prim is in the capitol now, I think. The games won't start for another while because the tributes need to be 'capitolified'. Images of Prim in one of those awful miner outfits from last years District 12 tributes make me sick and I know I need to get out of the house before I lose it completely. On my way out I grab my fathers old hunting jacket and slide it over my arms. A sudden tiredness hits me like a wave and I have to lean against the frame of the door to steady myself. The night had been long, painful and lonely. Very lonely.

It's warm outside even though the sun only just crossed over the horizon. The twitter of birds fills the air as I step out into the sun. I sigh and start to walk only for Buttercup to leap out of the bushes. I double back and cover my mouth to stifle a scream. He hisses and I begin to shout but stop myself just in time. The fat cat bears his sharp claws at me and awaits a reaction. Instead I close my eyes and remind myself of Prims last request. I grit my teeth and stick out my hand.

Buttercup stops growling and stares with wide eyes at my hand edging towards him. After what seems an age, I feel the hair between his ears and pat his head awkwardly. I clear my throat, "There. There."

He's stopped moving and for a moment I fear I've sent him into shock. Then the cat backs out of my attempt at a comforting gesture and stalks away as fast as his pudgy legs can take him. I watch him run and then a weird, desperate laugh escapes my mouth. It builds into hysterics which continue until the scared cat has long since disappeared.

When I reach the woods I find my bow and quiver before I make my way through the thicket as quietly as I can. My thoughts disappear as I ease into the silence that I love so much. I don't want to think anymore, it hurts too much. The morning passes until the sun is high in the sky and it's so warm my hair sticks to my forehead. I tell myself to get back soon and grumble at the thought.

After another few minutes of hiking I drop my bag of game onto the ground and lean against a tree. A squirrel leaps from the branches above me to the opposite tree but I let it disappear into the green glow of the forest.

Leave the district. Run off. You and I, we could make it.

"We wouldn't make it five miles," I repeat aloud but this time there's a hesitation in my voice. What if we did run off? What if Peeta Mellark failed his promise to me? What if Prim- What if Prim did die? I cease up then kick out at the ground. No, don't say that, I think as I dig my nails into the palms of my hands. When blood begins to ooze out of the skin on my palms I force myself to stop and breathe. Did I really want to sit around and wait for the inevitable? My sister was just a little girl up against the likes of District Ones tributes. She didn't stand a chance.

We don't have school so I take my time making the long trek back to the fence. I have to wait a few minutes because two girls are strolling up that way. They're whispering to each other and occasionally burst out in fits of giggles. I can't help notice they're the same age as Prim.

After an eternity of slow walking, they disappear and I crawl back through the fence.

On my way home I make my usual stop by Greasy Sues hob.

"Here kid," She says when I approach her stall. She hands me a pin with a genuine look of sorrow on her hardened face. "I'm sorry to hear about your sister."

I take the pin and run my fingers over the cold gold. It's a mockingjay holding an arrow inside a ring; beautiful, that's what it is.

"Thank you," I say, my jaw falling in shock.

"Least I can do." She nods and takes half the meat off me. I've only caught rabbit but Sue gives me money in return for it which is unlike her.

By the time I near the small house I call home, I've decided to give the money to my mother. If I do run for the hills, I better start saving for her now.

"Katniss!"

I barely open the door before my mother smothers me. I hear the scrape of a chair pushing back against the ground and then Gale appears in our tiny hall, pale-faced.

"Wh-what?" I begin as my mother steps back and starts to cry.

I furrow my brow, not sure I've got the memo...my eyes widen. "Is Prim alright?"

She shakes her head, "Where were you?"

I train my eyes onto Gales grey orbs, it's obvious he hasn't slept either.

"The forest, I went hunting," I explain as I shut the door.

The two of them sigh in relief and I raise my eyebrows.

"Where else would I be?"

"You left no note, no sign to let me know you hadn't just taken off on me. I was so worried!" My mother snaps, putting her hands to her hips and scowling.

"I didn't think I'd be so long."

She rolls her eyes and points a finger at Gale. "Katniss, I had to wake Gale and his family!"

I'm too tired to fight but I'm so angry I can't stop myself. "Maybe I should have ran off, left you on your own. You'd have to risk your life everyday hunting to keep yourself from starving. At least you wouldn't have to feed us, oh wait, you never have! Don't try to tell me you're worried about me when you're only worried about being alone again!"

I don't care that Gale's watching or that I'm shouting at my mother. I throw my bag of the remaining meat onto the ground and empty my pockets of all the coins. They fall to the ground with a clatter and shoot off in a hundred directions.

Before either of them can say anything, I storm out the door, slamming it shut with such force I can feel the vibrations run up my arm.

I sink against the wall opposite the fence and bury my head into my knees. Each time a tear escapes my eyes, I quickly brush it away determined not to cry.

"Katniss," I hear Gale call as he makes his way towards me.

There's nothing for it but to run. He follows and calls again, this time clearly annoyed. I keep running. The houses start to disperse and the ground turns rocky. I realise I'm heading for the mines and I've no choice but to stop.

Gale catches up with me and puts his hands firmly on my shoulders. We're both out of breath from the long run but he catches my gaze and holds onto it.

"That was unnecessary," He says through heavy breaths. His brow is heavy and his jaw set.

I know he's right, I shouldn't have said half the things I said but I was angry. A pang of guilt hits me and I avert my gaze to my shoes. I scuff my foot off the ground. I shouldn't have treated him that way, he was only trying to help.

"Damnit Katniss, say something."

The words are slow to come out and sound like a gargled mix of gibberish but I say them, "I'm sorry."

He crosses his arms and his expression softens but only slightly. "You shouldn't have said that to your mother either. The capitol hurt her too."

Despite my anger I glance around to make sure no one heard him. No ones here bar us.

"Anything else I did wrong?" I snap back and meet his eyes.

"Catnip..." He starts but I turn my body away from him. I bite my lip to stop it from trembling.

"Katniss," Gale says softly. I recognise that voice. It's the same one he uses to approach wounded animals before he delivers a deathblow. I instinctively raise my hand to block his words but he catches it and holds on tightly.

"I'm fine," I say and my body relaxes into his hug, "I'm fine."

"No you're not."

We stand together in silence for a long while until I find my voice again. "Gale?" I whisper.

"Yes?"

"I take it back, we could do it," I say to the dark that is his shoulder, "We could take off. Rory, Vick and Posy, they could come with us and -,"

I'm cut off as he cups my head into his hands and presses his lips against mine. All previous thought disappears and for the first time in forever I feel weightless. Without burden.

Gale is mine. I am his. Anything else is unthinkable.


	4. Chapter 4

We Wouldn't Make it Five Miles

-Chapter Four-

Thank you so much for your nice comments! It really inspires me to keep going and it's so lovely!

Also, I don't own any of the characters and the hunger games. :) Sadbh.

* * *

Chapter Four

"Sorry ma'am, 'scuse us, sorry," Gale says as he leads me up to the front of the crowd.

A blue haired mans voice vibrates my eardrums as he speaks on the big screen above us. We're in the town square for the chariot rides and it seems everyone else got the memo. My heart is pounding so hard it hurts. Sweat drips down my face, from the humid air or fear I don't know. I haven't set foot near the square since reaping day and I quickly remember why.

My mind can't tell which is reality or a memory; everywhere I look I see Prims terrified face.

I stop in my tracks knowing I can't do it, I can't watch her be ridiculed in front of my district. I don't want looks of sympathy from everyone around me.

"Katniss?" Gale asks when he realises I'm not behind him. He takes a step that would equal two or three of mine and takes my hand. "Come on, she'd be watching you."

Blood flushes to my face at the contact and I feel a few stares on the back of my head. I nod and with a shaky breath follow.

The past week has been the strangest I've ever had. I kept to myself in school, burying my head in my arms on the desk throughout classes. The teachers said nothing. They just pretended I wasn't there. As for the students, I could feel the thousand whispers slipping from their mouths about Prim, about Gale. I felt like my whole life had jumped ahead without me. Every time I made to call Gale my friend I had to stop myself and think again; was he just my friend? Had I wanted him to kiss me or did I just need the comfort?

He pulls me to the front of the line and doesn't let go of my hand as we stare up at the big screen. Caesar Flickerman, the host of the hunger games has chosen another crazy capitol look; his hair, lips and eyes a powdered blue. He looked awful but I train my eyes onto him, searching his enthusiastic chatter for Prims name.

Nothing. It seems like forever before the focus turns to the chariots and suddenly people burst forward from offscreen; the tributes from the different districts. The capitol erupts in roars and cheers as if they're rooting for their closest friends. I tense and hold my breath, desperately looking for Prim.

When I see her, I almost fall limp. I don't recognise her at first but when I do, it's clear the little girl who quacked at me is a thing locked away. She's as radiant as the sun. Literally. My sister and Peeta Mellark are on fire.

"She's beautiful," I croak, tears coming to my eyes.

"She looks uncomfortable," Gale grumbles. I don't take it to heart, I know he's just saying that because it's to do with the capitol. The truth is, Prim doesn't look one bit uncomfortable and if she is, she doesn't show it. The capitol gasp before heightening their cheers when they get a proper look at Peeta and Prim. Peeta throws Prim up onto his shoulders and she laughs, waving, all innocent, to the people of the city. It doesn't take a fool to know they love her, they adore her. Who wouldn't?

Seeing Prim makes me a little uncertain of reality. Gale regularly comment on how "out of it" I seem. My mother pulls a funny look when she finds me in the kitchen that evening sitting alone, staring out the window at Buttercup trying to climb a tree. I don't know how long I've been there, in fact I'm surprised I'm allowed in my own house. Gale had to do a lot of persuading to make me return home. I knew I shouldn't have spoke like that to my mother, but even when I'd apologised, it had seemed forced. She glances up at me from her washing. When she realises I'm watching her, her eyes quickly avert back to the soapy plate in her hand. Guilt causes my stomach to twist and I look away. My cheeks flush red and I gulp. We've barely been in the same room together since our fight never mind spoke.

She went with Gales mother to see Prim in the chariots today, and it doesn't take a fool to know she's hurting. The Capitol hurt her too.

"Do you need help?" I croak. I sound awful, the way you do when you've sat around a smoky campfire for a while.

There's a slight pause in her washing but she covers it up and shakes her head. "No," She says exasperated, "No, I'm fine." A lock of blonde hair falls into her face and she tries to push it out of her face with her wet, gloved hand. She does it again but this time wipes her eyes as she catches her hair.

At first I'm stumped, frozen and unsure what to do. But then I think, if Prim was here she'd pull our mother into a hug, hold her tight despite being much smaller. Suddenly I'm standing up and making my way around the table to embrace her. She falls into my arms and I hold her in a silence I'm unused to. Is it worth running away? I think. Gale and I had been planning the idea during our hunts; it was the only time we could properly discuss it out loud without the capitol jumping down our throats. Back in the valley it had seemed such an easy thing to do. Hell, we could have just took off right then and there if we wanted too. Being on the other side of the fence however, brought a completely different perspective. There was food and shelter, we'd have to take our family and what if Prim did survive? Where would she go then?

The more we thought about it, the bigger the consequences became.

My mother pulls away from me and dries her eyes. "I'm ok," She tells me with a sigh.

I nod knowing at this point, it's just her and I, we need to support each other. I may not have to forgive her but she's still my mother and we're still suffering all the same.

"You, you can invite Gale over for dinner if you want," She says and I can tell she's trying so hard, "It's all right, we have enough food to spare now that-" She catches herself as all of us have been doing lately and nods.

"Yeah," I say. She doesn't know the fact we kissed, I haven't told anyone. Besides the only person I would tell would be Prim. "Thanks."

She gives me an awkward nod before returning to her washing up. I leave her to it and decide I may as well let Gale know. Whether he wants to come is another question; especially after last weeks fiasco.

Rory answers the door when I knock. "Hi Katniss," He says, a shyness to his voice as he hides half his body behind the door. Rory's the image of Gale when his older brother was his age but his personality couldn't be anymore different.

"Hi Rory," I say back with a weak smile, "Is Gale home?"

He shakes his head, "Is he not with you?"

The hair on the back of my neck stands on edge and my heart skips a beat. "No," I say, for a moment struck by a terror that I've lost him as well.

Rory shrugs and shifts from foot to foot, "Might be hunting then. If he gets back I'll tell him you called."

I nod, "Thanks Rory."

He shuts the door quickly and I'm left on their small porch. If I hadn't known Rory I would've been insulted but I know him well enough to understand how shy he is. I try to imagine Gale that shy and a smile comes to my face and I shake my head; the trouble it would save him from.

I take the long way back home deciding he's probably out hunting. Something in my heart sinks when I realise I have to wait to see him and for the first time since the reaping I want his company, I want somebodies company. It's like seeing Prim alive has sparked me back to almost normal. I know it won't last forever, I'll be back to worrying about her soon but for now I know the bakers boy has kept his promise. Prim's safe, for now.

It's dark and past dinner time when Gale comes calling.

When I open the door I go red, realising I'm in my sleep wear. I mentally slap myself, he's seen me in pajamas plenty of times before.

"Hey Katnip," He says, stifling a yawn, "Rory said you called; I'm sorry. Is it important?"

At first, I have to bite my tongue to stop reprimanding him. But then I notice he doesn't look like he's been hunting. Yes, he's tired but there's little sign of sweat in the air and there's no dirt on his clothes bar the ends of his trousers.

"No, my mom thought it'd be nice for you to come over for dinner-,"

"Damn, sorry," He says, biting his lip and pulling an apologetic look, "I was really busy."

I shut the door as quiet as I can before sitting down on the step. He follows suit, this time unable to hold back a yawn.

"Hunting?" I say in no more than a whisper.

He shakes his head and hesitates, his eyes scanning the area around us.

"I can't tell you here," He mutters reluctantly.

"Tomorrow then," I say but he shakes his head and makes a clicking sound, wrinkling his nose up.

"Not till late," He sighs and slides his hand over onto mine.

My hand freezes in place but I know I don't want to move it, so I let it stay frozen in place. The way my heart kick starts into adrenaline mode, the way my face heats like a fire. It's strange but I like it, I like the way Gales started to make me feel.

"I suppose I'll wait then," I manage to say after a minute of regaining myself.

His eyebrows rise at the bridge of his nose and he blows his cheeks up in frustration, "Prim will be all right, I'll make sure of it."

This time I stop with suspicion but he leans in and kisses me before I can think anymore of it.

Suddenly I yelp and burst into fits of laughter as he starts tickling me as he pulls back. I'm on the ground in seconds, rolling over away from his hands desperately trying to stop. I'm not supposed to be laughing, he's not supposed to be making me laugh; Prim's in danger and he's been missing for most of the day. It should probably make me angry but he's tickling me! I can't stop laughing! I see the evil grin on his face and at this point I'm gasping, begging for mercy but it only makes him laugh. I slam my fists at him and after what seems a lifetime I manage to pin him down. The two of us are too busy trying to regain our breath to reprimand the other at first. I realise I'm sitting on top of him and I roll off, blushing.

"What. Was. That?" I spit through a laugh. I already know the answer. I smile so much it hurts, and I realise I haven't laughed in ages. I haven't felt happy in ages. Neither of us have.

"You know what," He says, his voice low. He props himself up on his elbow, his grin reaching his onyx eyes. "That's the first time I've seen you smile on this side of the fence."

I hit him playfully, but I know my eyes are thanking him.


	5. Chapter 5

We Wouldn't Make it Five Miles

-Chapter Five-

Once again I love you all for your comments, they're so sweet! I'm not entirely sure about this chapter, I think I ended it poorly but I'm going away for the next few days so I've got to put it up.

Also, I don't own any of the characters and the hunger games. :) Sadbh.

Chapter Five

"Handsome lad like you. There must be some special girl," Flickerman teases the bakers boy, shooting the camera a wink. "Come on, what's her name?"

There's a shout from one of the audience members and Flickerman laughs. Peeta Mellark is the only one who isn't so eager about the answer. He runs a hand over his slicked back blonde hair and the muscles in his jaw tense.

"Well, there is this one girl. I've had a crush on her ever since I can remember. But I'm pretty sure she didn't know I was alive until the reaping."

The crowd ooohs the blue headed interviewer throws his hands up into the air as if to say I-told-you-so.

"She have another fellow?"

Peeta starts to answer but stops himself as blood flushes to his cheeks. He takes a new interest in his clasped hands. "I don't know, but a lot of boys like her."

People mutter beside me and I glance around, glad I'm alone. My heart jumps out of my chest and I have a horrible feeling I know what's coming next.

"So, here's what you do. You win, you go home. She can't turn you down then, eh?"

The crowd love Caesar Flickermans logic. They shout for Peeta to follow his advice and Flickerman is forced to shush them with a finger to his lips.

"I don't think it's going to work out. Winning…won't help in my case," Peeta says, his blue eyes filling with sadness. He gulps and his eyes move to the camera for a second before quickly darting away.

Caesar furrows his brow and rests his chin on his fist, deeply interested in this strange case of love. "Why ever not?"

Peeta gulps and forces himself to look at Caesar. "Because...because...her sister's with me and I promised her I'd look after Prim."

Caesar Flickermans face falls and he asks the crowd for a moment. The interviewer looks as if he's going to cry and he quickly produces a handkerchief from his jacket pocket then dabs his eyes with it. "What is her name?"

Peeta's eyes flick towards the camera and for a moment I almost swear he's staring at me as he says, "Katniss."

For You. I tense up, suddenly back in the white room, alone with Peeta Mellark. I'd been too afraid to think too far into what his promise had meant. All this time I had known though, it's undeniable. Peeta Mellark loves me.

I try to think of a time other than when he spared me the loaf of bread that we'd spoken. More than once, I have turned in the school hallway and caught his eyes trained on me, only to quickly flit away.

A sudden burst of applause from the crowd shoots me back to reality and I look away from the screens. It seems the whole of district twelve is staring at me, jaws agape and eyes wide. Katniss Everdeen, Gale Hawthorne and Peeta Mellark wrapped around her finger. I wince at the thought but I know it's what they're thinking. I'm so glad Gale's not here. Wherever he is, he's much better off without hearing Peetas confession.

I step back away from everyone and make to run but then I hear Prims name called and my attention shoots back to the screen. I don't want to be here, I need to get away but she's alive. Prim's still alive but it seems too strange to be true.

She's wearing a cute red dress that returns her back to her cute self. The crowds applause is bigger than a lot of the tributes. She's got a good team, I think, taking back any bad thought I've ever had of the district twelve mentor.

Caesar Flickerman compliments her on just how beautiful she was in the chariot and asks her about the fire at first. Prim answers in her usual polite tone and it looks as if she's enjoying her interview.

"And my dear, what do you think of your fellow tributes love for your sister?"

I freeze and hold my breath as Prim scrunches up her nose. She swings her legs back and forth as she sits and scratches her cheek. "I think it's really sweet of him and brave. Really brave. I don't know much about love but I imagine it must take a lot of courage to say something like that to the whole world."

The crowd agrees and Caesars mouth curls upwards as he turns to face them. "Isn't she the cutest girl you've ever seen?"

Prim smiles innocently and sits up straight, fumbling with the ends of her dress. I burst into a silent laugh as I realise the tag on her dress is sticking out.

"Oh Prim," I say so quietly I barely hear myself. A new sadness floods into my heart and it takes all my strength to continue standing. It's been such a long time since I've braided her hair. Since I've hugged her or even since she's chided me for threatening to skin Buttercup.

"Have you anything to say dear to the people back home? Anything to make sure they keep rooting for you and Mr. Mellark?" Caesar asks after a quick glance at his watch.

She turns away from him and looks straight into the camera just like Peeta had. "I love you Katniss. Love you mom," She says, her voice soft and broken.

"Well, your sister is certainly not short on love!"

That's it, I can't hold it anymore. Tears break from my eyes and slip down my face. I turn and begin to walk as fast as I can away from the screens. Blood draws from my lip I bite it so hard. It feels like the whole word is collapsing around me, and it really is.

The people part to let me through, their mouths unmoving but their eyes asking a hundred questions. I ignore them and keep storming onwards, determined not to break down until I've made it home.

I'm just out of the square when I see Madge and her friends amble away towards the wealthier homes of the district.

"You!" I screech and start towards her. I feel her grip on me, holding me back from saving Prim. There may as well be steam bursting out of my ears.

Madge and her friends jump and terror flashes across her face when she sees me. "I'm sorry-" She begins but I push her down before she can even continue.

She cries out as her elbows scab, dust from the unpaved road blowing up around where she fell.

"Prim's going to die because of you! Because you were afraid you wouldn't get your strawberries!" I sob and step forward, my hands balled into fists. Her two friends that I vaguely recognise from school cringe away leaving Madge undefended. "If you hadn't stopped be from volunteering Prim would be back home. She's twelve years old Madge!"

Both of us are in hysterics, crying to each other. Madge mumbles her apologies over and over but I'm too busy shouting over them to hear them.

"I was trying to save you," She squeaks.

I shake my head, no interest in listening, "Don't try to make excu-"

Someone grabs my arms and tugs me back. My anger gives up, leaving my voice for my tears as I recognise the rough hands and let Gale pull me away.

We walk a few metres before he stops in front of a group of men who are eyeing me with disdain. "I'm sorry, I'm gonna have to take her home," Gale says to them in an unusually authoritative voice.

Through my tears I look at the men and scowl; they're not from district twelve. I've never seen them before.

One of the men, a rough older looking man nods. "We'll notify you when we need to speak again. Expect us very soon."

Gale says goodbye before dragging me away from the mess I've started.

He brings me to his home in case the mayor calls peacekeepers to sort me out at my house. I sit in silence and wipe my tears from my face until he hands me a mug of warm milk. He sits across from me, his brow knotted, lines appearing on his forehead and the circles under his eyes becoming even more prominent. I wonder if he's slept at all in weeks. He places the tips of his fingers together and stares intently at me whilst I drink.

"I have to save Prim," I say finally. I don't care how reckless, how stupid I sound but I continue anyway. "I'm not letting her go through with this, I won't let her die Gale!"

He nods. "I know."

The way he says it makes me freeze and I have to double-take. It's like this is old news to him, like I've told him a hundred times before. I frown and remember the men from the square. The ones that were talking with him. He's been disappearing for days now and still hasn't told me what was up. "Gale, who were the men you were with back there?"

His face pales and he starts to fidget nervously with the neck of his sweater, "I don't know if I can tell you here."

I flinch at the lie, having a feeling I know what it is. Gale's already so angry and frustrated with the Capitol that I sometimes think he's going to arrange his own uprising. I stare at him and wait for an answer.

He flexes his jaw before averting his gaze and twiddling his thumbs. "Katniss, I think I've found a way to save your sister."

At first I clench my teeth not sure what to say. All I know is that I'm scared for him, really scared. "Don't put your life at stake for me Gale, please," Is all I can say.

He looks up and shakes his head, balling his fists. "No, I'm not doing this. I'm not sitting around and waiting for them to kill us all. It's unfair and evil!" Gale stands up and starts to pace the room leaving a trail of anger everywhere he walks. "I can't sit around and let them take everything I've ever worked for while they roll around in fancy shit everywhere they go!"

"Gale!" I shout and he stops. I cross the room and place myself in front of him so he can't get passed. "Gale you need to think this through.

I wince as his face falls, looking as if I've betrayed him. He takes a step back and tries to say something but fails at first. "I thought you wanted to save Prim?" he snaps finally.

I close my eyes and think of Prims smile. I think of the way she looked at me through the camera from far away and said she loved me. I want to save her so bad, and I know I will but I don't know if I can risk Gales life. Peeta Mellark's already risking his.

"I do."

He puts his hand on my shoulder and leans his head in close so that are noses and foreheads touch. "I'm going through with this whether you come or not. I won't sit around, damn it I won't!"

With a shaky breath I bring my hand to his face and rest it on his cheek. He gulps but I lean in and brush my lips off his. For some reason he doesn't move, only to sadden when I pull away.

"What?"

He droops his head and looks up at me from beneath his brow. "Don't you have that boy waiting for you in the capitol?"


	6. Chapter 6

We Wouldn't Make it Five Miles

-Chapter Six-

Sorry I've taken so long to put this up guys! I went camping last week so everything was delayed plus I'm reading Insurgent at the moment so I'm so busy! Hope it's alright! X

Also, I don't own any of the characters and the hunger games. :) Sadbh.

Chapter Six

I pull up a chair in the dusty cabin. Beside me sits Gale who taps his index finger repeatedly on the side of his leg. He'd been on edge all the way to the cabin in the woods and now that we were finally here, he was unable to sit still. I slip my hand underneath the table and rest it on his.

"Why's the crying girl here?" Says the eldest, a man in his forties. He's got a scar running down across his right eye all the way to the opposite ear and at first I find it hard to look at him. I've seen loads of accidents like these on the men who work down in the mines. Most of them usually retire early because of injuries like the mans, blinded from shards of lose rock. I can't shake the feeling though, there's something about this man I don't like. He pushes the greasy mop of black hair out of his face and his eyes lock on mine. I stare back and all I can think is what the hell is Gale hanging out with these men for?

"Not to be insulted," I snap back and with my free hand feel for the knife I'd brought in my pocket. Just in case.

One of the others, a much smaller man who appears unused to his uncleanliness smirks as he leans back into his chair.

Gale tenses and I realise just how nervous he is, I've never seen him so quiet. "Katniss is here because she's ten times smarter then all of you put together Janus. You'd do well to have her on your side."

The crow-like man, Janus laughs while the small ones smirk groes wider and wider.

"Prove it," Janus sneers but the third man nods in agreement with Gale and I raise an eyebrow.

I don't like them already. Gale shouldn't be hanging out with shady men like these. After I'd managed to convince him that there was never anything between Peeta Mellark and I, he'd asked me to come with him today to hear them out. I'd guessed they were rebels but I couldn't shift the fact I'd never seen them from around here and how did they know about this cabin?

"He's right," The third man sat forward in his chair and slowly made eye contact with everyone, "I've watched her hunt. I think we should take her seriously."

My eyes widen and I freeze up. "What?" I say but I'm not heard. I feel my cheeks burn as the third and youngest smiles at me. It's an all knowing smile, one that suggests he knows all my secrets. I turn to glare at Gale, suddenly feeling naked to the third man.

"Very well," Janus says and clasps his fists together. I only hate him more; he has no right to judge me.

"Let the boy tell her seeing as you're too rude to speak," The second says. He tilts his chair back so that it balances on its back knees. I think back to school which seems so distant now and how the teachers scolded us when we do that.

Gale clears his throat and turns to me. The look on his face is stony and I know he's offended. I try to think of the last time someone referred to Gale as a boy but none come to mind. Rory is a boy, not Gale. I breathe in as it dawns on me just how young we are and it only makes me more worried for him. I need to talk him out of this fast.

"You remember district thirteen?" He asks, his voice almost desperate. He wants me to believe, to trust and understand him so bad. I avert my gaze to my lap and plunge in guilt for it. I nod.

"Well these guys are from thirteen, they didn't die away, they just went underground."  
My body turns limp and I look back up at him then to the men. It's true they weren't from around here but thirteen? I shake my head and gulp. It can't be true. "You don't actually believe this?" I ask him with a snigger. They're just men from another _real _district warped by crazy ideals of rebellion that won't work. Right?  
My eyes flicker to the right as I see the second man tilt his head and make a _tick_ sound with his tongue against his teeth. "You're too smart to pretend _Ms. Everdeen_," He says and scratches his beard. A daring look flashes across his eyes and I decide he's the most dangerous out of all of them. Strength, eyes, they're nothing against cunning and charm.

"Yeah, I do," Gale answers me hotly.

I stare at all of them and relucantly give in. "Alright then, why are you here? How did you get here?"

"We walked," Janus says, "Korbin, Lucrii and I. We were the first to cross the boundary into twelve. Every district is filling up with members of thirteen as we speak. We've been planning this for years. A revolutions coming Katniss Everdeen, whether you like it or not. The only choice you have is you can either help us or be against us."  
His words ring in my ears and I realise my hands are clenching the side of the table so hard my fingers have drained of blood. "What makes me so special?" I sneer, not liking the way he talks down to me.

"Nothing-" Janus begins, his lips curling upwards.

"- You can use weapons, you're not afraid to kill and we share a common enemy Ms. Everdeen," Korbin, the third man says. I can't help but look away from his eyes, when he looks at me it's as if he's staring right into my soul. "Mr. Hawthorne has told us about the unfortunate incident with your younger sister. Such a shame, someone so young should never have to die in slaughter."

The hair on the back of my neck stands up and I feel like he's just smacked me in the face. He stares at me with an innocent, sympathetic smile but something tells me he used my sister as bait and it's worked.

"The only thing I want is to save her." My voice is low and dangerous, a silent deal.

Corbin nods, his skin stretching across his overly thin face as his smile widens in understanding. "I promise she won't feel a wince of pain."

I scrunch up my nose and furrow my brow but nod, "Ok what happens if we do win? Who takes over?"  
"We're just rebels with a cause Ms," Lucrii says and smiles, flashing small, white teeth. "That's for our leader to decide but I imagine President Coin will restore peace to Panem once and for all."

I raise an eyebrow and look at all three of them, "You expect me to run on that?"

"Be lucky we're letting you in on this much girl," Janus snaps and slams an open hand down on the table.

I don't flinch or even blink, instead I raise my head and bare my eyes back into his. I refuse to show him any fear.

"Give her a break," Lucrii says and puts a hand on Janus's shoulder but he shoves it away.

"We don't expect you to be completely supportive straight away," Corbin sighs, "You should think it over as your friend did. Just think about it, a future free of the capitol."  
I force a nod and stand up. I don't bother to shake their hands, instead I mumble a goodbye and stalk out the door.

"Katniss what are you-" Gale begins as we cross into the woods but instead of continuing straight I double back towards the back of the hut. I can hear Gale muttering and grumbling behind me but he follows me anyway. I press my ear against the wood and at first I hear nothing but my heartbeats and Gale's soft breaths as he stands behind me. He slips his arm around my waist and for a moment I forget what I'm doing, then I hear voices. Arguing voices.


	7. Chapter 7

We Wouldn't Make it Five Miles

-Chapter Seven-

Hmm this chapter is a little short but I felt I got what I needed across so there was no point in dragging it out. Also I had graduation and stuff so it's hard to find time to write this week. Hope you like it, sorry if there's any mistakes and thank you once again for all your kind reviews and favourites! I love you all! :) x Sadbh.

Chapter Seven

The voices are muffled at first but I focus every part of my mind on listening and all other sounds disappear as I clue in on their argument. It's just like hunting.

"I just feel we're wasting time with these people." Janus, I guess from the gruff, ever present anger in his voice. "They're starved, malnourished and desperate."

Gale's grip tightens around me, making me wince. I lose their voices as my face dusts over in pink. For a moment all I can hear is my own heart drumming in my ears.

"-Besides a lot of our assassins come from nothing. The most deadly asset you can have in a war is to understand your enemy. You of all people know that," Lucrii says.

His ever calm voice sets me on edge and I wonder if he's ever been angry in his life.

"They're _children _and the girls sister is a capitol puppet. Think of the leverage they have on her!" Janus shot back

"Which is exactly why they'll least expect her. Who would think the Everdeen girl would do something wrong when her sister is in the hunger games or whatever those bastards call it."  
"I believe you both have a valid point which brings us to a tie," Korbin finally speaks up.

I let a shaky breath escape, his voice creeping me out.

"Perhaps we should ask the two who listen outside?"

I can't move. I all I hear is my rapidly beating heart and the feeling of Gales grip tighten so much he hurts me. Then I hear the sound of a chair scrape against the wooden floor and before I can even register it, I'm running.

Gale appears at my side, the little noise he makes even when runs unsettling. We pass through thicket ascending sharply. My thighs burn like they're engulfed in flames. A branch cuts through my cheek but I don't stop, not until we're near the fence.

"Katniss," Gale says and I stop.

I drop to my knees, heaving. My lungs scream for air and I'm ready to pass out .

"Oh god," I manage to croak. I turn around and find Gale sprawled against a tree trunk, his eyes closed and brow knotted. Despite the red in his face, he forces himself to breathe steady. I on the other hand, continue to wheeze and breathe through my mouth.

"What was that?" He hisses through his clenched teeth. He takes my hand and pulls me to my feet. Before I can answer his eyes widen when he sees the gash on my face.

He runs a thumb along my skin and catches the drops of blood. I watch as he spins around and grabs a leaf. My throat burns so I don't reply and allow him to clean up the mess that is my face.

"I guess you're not interested?" He says, his voice tight and low.

I wrinkle my nose as his rough hands brush against it and no matter how much I chase his eyes I can't hold his gaze.

"Possibly," I admit as he drops the bloody leaves into my hands, curling my fingers over them.

"Don't throw them away till you get home; don't want to leave any tracks," He mutters and rubs the flecks of blood into the end of his shirt. He takes my hand and leads me to the fence. "I thought you were going to kill me."

The sides of my mouth curl upwards which feels unusual. I nod and don't answer until we've clambered through the hole in the fence. "I was. Still am too," I whisper.

I sit down on the couch and let my head fall back against the weathered material so I stare up at the ceiling. I hear Gale down a drink of water from the large bottle my mother had collected this morning. I'm breathing normally again but I stink of sweat and my clothes are sticking to me in the humidity.  
"Maybe I shouldn't have brought you," Gale thinks aloud as he lifts my legs up and sits down setting them back down on his lap.

I feel his fingers tap a light beat against my bare shins. I'd changed out of the hunting gear into shorts. The day is growing hotter by the hour and when I avert my gaze from the cracks in the ceiling to Gales face, I find his forehead glazed in a shine of sweat. I don't have to look to know I'm the same. I consciously wipe my forehead and sigh, closing my eyes.  
"Why not?" I ask and sit up. "Lucrii's right. They won't expect me to do anything, it's perfect."

"It's stupid," He grumbles with a frown, "You don't have to get so involved, it's dangerous and -"  
"Gale, I'm capable of looking after myself."  
He stares at me, his brow knotted and his mouth hanging open like he's waiting for a reply to slip out. "I never said that," He snaps.

"You implied it."  
"Damn Catnip, I don't want you getting hurt!" He brings his hands to his face and drags them down to his neck while groaning in frustration.

I raise an eyebrow and shake my head, "If you're doing this, so am I. I won't let Prim... she won't get hurt."  
He raises a hand and cups my face, his thumb following the bone of my cheek. His eyebrows are tilted in desperation and he gulps. "I, I know."  
I know that's not what he wanted to say but I ignore it and lean in so close I can feel his soft breaths against my face and our noses touch.

"I know," He says again but this time I believe him.

I give in to the temptation and fill the last few centimetres between our lips. His hands hold my back as he pushes me up against his body. He kisses my jaw and lets me down onto the couch. His lips are pulled into a small smile as he moves to me lips and my head clears of all thought. A giant weight lifts off me and I know he's the answer to forgetting everything.  
He pulls back and smiles, a glint in his eye. I can feel his cool breaths on my face. "It'll be ok," He promises before leaning in again.


End file.
